Hinata Issues
by Hammi.the.Danger.Child
Summary: A one-shot directed towards Hinata-haters, and Hinata-lovers too, I suppose. It's short- so you should read it because it will take you, like, 2 seconds. And then, another dreadful 2 seconds to review would be nice- although flames don't help my ego much.


**Chapter One**

**Hinata------Confidence**

**Why should I look at you? Your eyes are cold, they've never accepted mine. If I see you, you'll be like blades across my skin, so why should I look for you?**

* * *

**  
**

Hinata has issues. How can she talk out loud, how can she speak her voice? She can't find her words, and that's probably your fault. No, it's all your fault. It is, because she knows if she tries to tell you her story, you will be gone when she looks up to find you. Why would she risk nakedness like that? How could anyone?

She tried to tell you her story once, but your eyes- they were so cold. When she looked up at you… how cold- like ice, like ice that's frozen to your skin, hanging off your fingers, gluing her to your eyes, eyes that burn and sting so badly but she can't pry them away. You scared her away, do you even remember what she was telling you?

No, of course you don't remember. I know you don't because if you had even listened to the words she managed to speak, if you had even listened to a single word, you could not have had your eyes.

Do you want to know what your problem is? You've always expected too much from Hinata- maybe if you had accepted her for who she is she would be more like how you want her to be. You have to keep pushing her and pushing her, pushing her character beyond it's limits, pushing her boundaries, pushing at her seams until she explodes. But Hinata never exploded, she imploded; she took all of the hostility you fed her and locked it away deep inside, a monster that forces her eyes away from yours, forces her feet to stumble, forces all other emotions out of her heart.

Why haven't you realized how beautiful she is? It's even written on her face, through her timid blush and soft smile. Her love, her abundant love, encases her pain-filled heart, locking it within, covering it up. She's always had more love than you could even dream about- she loves her enemies, she loves her friends, the only being she doesn't love- can't love- is herself. That's your fault, too. Her voice is paper thin, her steps are small, her chin is never held high- but look beyond that! When she speaks, she means what she says, when she trips, she gets up and tries running, and even when she looks down on herself, she does her best not to let you hate her too.

Still, you do, don't you? You always have, you've neglected her, you've pushed her away, you've crumpled her, you've ripped her into pieces and swallowed them behind your tongue to the back of your throat, the back of your mind.

You don't remember what she was trying to tell you that day, do you?

I'll tell you, because I listened, because I noticed, I figured it out, that Hinata has issues… because of you. It doesn't make her less beautiful, but now she'll never see it.

She was trying to tell you she loves you. She was trying to tell you not to give up on her- that she knew she wasn't the strongest person but that she would try harder. She was trying to show you how much she wanted you to love her, too. But then you glared at her, with eyes cold as ice, and now she is certain nobody will ever love you.

Next time you try to strike her down, remember it's you that's done this, and remember she'll just get back up after falling down. Every single time.

* * *

**A/N haha, I don't even know what I just wrote. This was originally directed at Hinata's father, but as I went on it also was a bit focused towards people who just don't like Hinata. I just don't get why anybody couldn't love her- she's so… precious. I dunno, I tried as best I could to portray just how wonderful she is, but if I didn't get across, tell me. I'm also not proofreading this because I am lazy, so…. Next story will have lots of team 8 because I love team 8. And team cloud. Both teams are just too cool for Naruto. **

**Tuesday, August 04, 2009 10:43 PM**


End file.
